


Motherly

by HyJackedYerFandom



Series: Exemplary Mistake [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyJackedYerFandom/pseuds/HyJackedYerFandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Albus Severus discuss what makes a mother.</p><p> </p><p>(Hiatus, January 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherly

“D’you miss her?”

Gray eyes turned and focused on the questioner. Laying out under the moon, on the slightly damp grass and staring up at the sky and pointing out constellations as time passed was a habit of both of theirs over the summertime. Particularly this summer. After almost a year of begging and pleading through parchment, both boys had gotten permission to stay the summers at each other’s homes. At the beginning of this summer, it was at Malfoy Manor.

It was a lovely manor, twelve-year old Albus Severus Potter mused silently, waiting for his best friend to answer his question. Tall with grand gardens and lots of rooms. It even had a half dozen house elves, but years of Aunt Hermione’s lectures were constantly blabbering in the back of his brain. Some rooms, he reasoned, hadn’t been opened in hundreds of years! He was determined to spend the time he had here discovering them and all their secrets.

So far, a week into the visit, Albus had settled in just fine. Scorpius’ father had made him nervous at first, all of his Uncle Ron’s stories come to the forefront and making him double check everything. Sometimes he’d triple checked it. But Lord Malfoy seemed pretty neat once he relaxed. He’d even played with them on the quidditch pitch on the lawn, which had been pretty fun. And it was obvious that Scorpius and Lord Malfoy loved each other. Almost as much as he loved his dad, but not quite. Nobody could love his dad more than he did!

“Miss who?” Scorpius answered, knowing full well ‘who’ it was.

“Your mum. I mean...” The other boy trailed off, shifting on the grass to look at him, solemn green eyes focusing on his face. “I know...you said you didn’t really know her well, and all but...”

Silence stretched between them, but hardly uncomfortable. They both knew that Scorpius tended to take time to think about what he was going to say before he said it, always careful with his replies. So as they both waited for his reply, they shifted on the grass and looked back up at the stars, knowing it could come in time.

The past year had been...weird. On September 1st, he’d gone to the train station with his father and mother so they could see him off. He’d had no idea why his mother had decided to come back from her trip to Bulgaria, just to see him to the train of a school where he’d be gone most of the year. But she had, and he’d supposed he should have been grateful or happy at least. 

In actuality he’d been indifferent.

After climbing onto the train, the cat carrier under his arm and a nervous smile to an equally nervous father, he’d sat in the last empty compartment. 

“I don’t really know, honestly.”

“How can you not know?”

“Al, I just don’t. She wasn’t around all that often. I mean, I knew she was my mum, but it was like...” The blonde shifted on his plot of grass before shrugging and folding his hands behind his head. “It was like she was a distant cousin that I got to see maybe once a year or so. Some distant relative of mine that died. There wasn’t much to miss.”

“Oh.” The dark haired boy shifted, enjoying the cool dampness of the dew on his back, soaking his pajama top.

It was quiet between them for a few minutes, each gathering their thoughts and listening to the sound of crickets and nature around them. The moon was high and bright above them, the waning shape illuminating the ground they were on in stark relief, no cloud to dampen the beams. The stars were brilliant, just twinkling as brightly as possible as if to tempt the boys to pay absolute attention to them.

“Hey, Al?”

“Yeah, Scorp?”

“What’s a mum do?”

The dark haired boy took a breath to answer, but stopped himself before he could do so. Now the silence between them was heavy, and the blonde sat up, turning to look at his friend.

“Al?”

“Well...” The green eyed boy sat up as well, not looking at his friend but focusing at the stars. “Mum’sre supposed to like... nag you to eat your greens-“

“My father does that.”

“And make sure your clothes match-“

“Father again.”

“And tell you they love you-“

“Father.”

“And make your favorite foods-“

“...Father gets the house elves to do it, but still kinda father.”

“They’re supposed to kiss your aches and boo-boos and get all hysterical when you hurt yourself. They’re supposed to always love you, no matter what, and never treat you bad. They’re never supposed to tell you how bad you are or how you disappoint them. They’re supposed to always be there for you, and make time for you, and not supposed to treat you different than your siblings. And they’re supposed to make certain you wear your hat and gloves outside in the cold, and take care of you when you’re sick. They’re never to hurt you, and never to ignore you when you’re sick or hurt. They’re always there to make you feel better.”

“Oh.” Scorpius paused and looked back up at the sky, knowing that the rather fast way his friend had said everything had been the clue that Albus didn’t want to talk about it yet. “My father does all that.”

The night fell between them again and if he hadn’t been listening to his closest, only best friend, he might have missed it.

“Mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series of one-shots that will slowly grow into more chaptered shots. It's sorta kinda based on prompts, and then it just sort of grew into more. I've not sent this to my loverly beta yet - mostly because I've been in the hospital and on bed rest. There's no smut (yet), and no *real* drama yet. Based on the events of the books (only a few things have changed and I won't tell ya what yet you'll just have to see). Draw your own conclusions from this chapter. I might tell ya if you're right or not. :o)


End file.
